A Trip To Cape Cod
by Sovietlollipop
Summary: Rosie tells Tommy about her road trip to Cape Cod and about her little adventure there. Story idea given to me by my friend, Celrock.
1. Chapter 1

A Trip to Cape Cod

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Rosie and her family belongs to Nairobi-Harper, Reggie belongs to Celrock and Peter belongs to TCKing12.

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon at Stu's and Didi's home and Tommy Pickles, even though he wasn't sick, was unable to go outside. And to make that day worse, there was no one to play with. His brother Dil had a doctor's appointment which he didn't get to go along with and all of his friends couldn't come for various reasons.

Poor Tommy was filling very lonely and board. ' _If only I has someones to talks to'_ thought Tommy to himself.

At that moment, King Peter Albany of the Confederacy walked in. Peter was currently visiting to help Stu with one of his new inventions.

"Hey Tommy" said Peter, "'you alright?"

"Yeah" went Tommy, "I'm just a little boreds. I wish Dilly and my friends were here to plays with me."

"I'm sorry" said Peter, "however, I have a surprise for you."

"Really!" asked Tommy now exited.

"Uh, huh" replied Peter, "I messaged your friend, Rosie before I left my kingdom and let her know I'd be seeing you. As a result, we were able to make arrangements for you two to talk over my phone again."

Tommy was very excited; it had been a long time since he had seen his long distance friend and crush, Rosie.

"Wow!" shouted Tommy in joy, "so when can we talks?"

"Actually, I was gonna see if she's ready to talk now" replied Peter, "let me call her sister's iPad."

Peter did just that and after barely two dial tone rings Rosie Hall answered and her face appeared on the touch screen.

"Hi, Peter!" said the pink haired girl.

"Hi, Rosie" replied Peter, "where's your older sister?"

"Oh, my Mommy told Mary to let use her iPhad for my talk with Tommy" replied Rosie as Peter could hear Mary scowl faintly in the background. "Speaking of Tommy" continued the pink haired girl "is he available?"

"Of course" replied Peter, "he's right with me.

Peter then placed his phone down by Tommy for the two kids to see each other.

"Hi, Rosie!" said Tommy.

"Hi, Tommy" replied Rosie.

"Hey Pete!" called Stu Pickles from the basement, "can you give me a hand down here!?"

"I gotta go help your dad Tommy so I'll leave you two to talk" said Peter, "just be careful with my phone, okay?"

"Okay, Peter" replied Tommy as the Confederate King made his way back down to the basement.

"So, how are doing today" asked Rosie.

"Actually" went Tommy, "I'm boreds. My brother, Dilly has a doctor's appointments and none of my other friends like Chuckie, Zack, Jesse, Susie, Phil and Lil could come over today."

"I'm sorry" said Rosie, "would you like me to cheer you up with a story?"

"Sure" said Tommy.

"Remember back when I told you about my trip to New York and then the nextest day we agreed that I would tell you about my trip to Cape Cod and you would tell me about your trip to the Graham Canyon?"

"Oh, yeah!" went Tommy, "I remember, and you said Reggie made a club for peoples who's names isn't Rosie just like mean olds Angelica did to me on my trip to the Graham Canyon."

"Yeah, he did" said Rosie, "and he did a lot of other meaner stuff to me as well once we were there. But I got back at him when I made him do poopies in his pants."

"You actually made Reggie do poopies in his pants!" laughed Tommy.

"Uh, huh!" laughed back Rosie, "but I has to tell you the rest of the story first, then you can tell me about the time you went to the Graham Canyon, okay?"

"Okay!" said Tommy excitedly, "I just have one more questions though, what exactly is Cape Cod? Is it a place where everyone's a super-hero because they all wear capes?"

Tommy then imagined a city where everyone was dressed in caped super costumes and flying around just as Rosie busted into laughter.

"No, Tommy!" laughed Rosie, "Cape Cod is a special place by the ocean where there's lots beaches and shops and special houses for us to live in while we were staying there."

"Wow" said Tommy as Rosie began her story.

"It all began with…"

End of Part One

Recently edited. Thanks to Celrock and TCKing12 for correcting small mistakes.

Acknowledgements: I would like to thank my Pal, Celrock for giving me this idea of Rosie's trip to Cape Cod which in some way could be an Eastern Coast version of the Graham Canyon episode of Rugrats. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Trip to Cape Cod Part Two

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Rosie Hall and her family belong to Nairobi-Harper, Peter Albany belongs to TCKing12, Hazel (mentioned only) belongs to Hazelnut Swirl, Cortney (mentioned only) belongs to Tropical Blue Jay and Reggie Greenfield belongs to Celrock.

"It all began with" said Rosie Hall over Peter's iPhone as Tommy Pickles listened, "when my Daddy was buckling me up in my car seat."

Entering Rosie's Memory

Terry Hull, Rosie's and Mary's dad was helping his youngest daughter into her car seat.

"All finished" said Terry, "are you looking forward to our trip sweetie?"

"Uh, huh" said Rosie.

"What's Cape Cod like, Daddy" asked Mary Hall, Rosie's older sister sitting beside them.

"Cape Cod is a very special place, Mary" replied Terry, "It's like a small peninsula…"

"Peninsula" asked Rosie, not knowing a clue what that word meant.

"Oh" said Terry, "a peninsula is like a small piece of land that juts out into the sea. And that's what Cape Cod is like. Once we're there, we'll get to stay in a house on the beach for a few days and you two can build sand castles and play in the…"

Terry's voice was suddenly cut off by a loud young boy's singing voice.

"CAPE COD!" sang the voice, "WHERE THE MAGIC OF EAST COAST…!"

"Reggie!" snapped a woman's voice, "keep it down!"

"Yes Mommy" replied Reggie.

Rosie clenched her fists and scrunched her eyebrows. The one part of her trip that she was dreading from the beginning was now here. Reggie! Of course her Mommy and Daddy had to invite stupid Reggie to come along. Why couldn't they have invited one of her actual friends like Hazel or Cortney or…

"Hello, Mister Hall" said Reggie in his innocent voice.

"Why hello, Reggie" replied Terry, "are you looking forward to the trip?"

"Yep" replied Reggie, "me and my friend, Snorkfest, is looking forward to it as well."

Reggie held up his stuffed alligator, which was missing an eye, for Terry to see.

"Terry, you almost ready back there" asked Terry's wife, Shannon Hall, in the car's driver seat.

"Just about" replied Terry before walking up to, Reggie's mother, Ronda Greenfield.

"Okay, is there anything else Reggie needs for the trip" Terry asked Ronda.

"Nope, I believe we've gotten everything" replied Ronda before she turned to her son, "come give Mommy a goodbye hug, Sweetie."

Reggie embraced his mom and said "I'll send you a post card, Mommy."

"Ah, isn't he sweet" said Terry as Rosie rolled her eyes in the car.

A minute later Terry had buckled Reggie in his seat and had gotten in his own seat. The Hall family and Reggie finally began their journey.

As Shannon was trying to get through the Boston city traffic, Reggie spoke up.

"So, what the heck is Cape Cod anyway" the naughty boy asked Rosie and Mary.

"It's like a peninsula" replied Mary as she was playing a game on her iPad.

Not knowing what a peninsula was and not satisfied by Mary's answer, Reggie decided to ask Terry.

"Mister Hall" asked Reggie.

Terry was currently fiddling with his phone and didn't notice Reggie, who was losing his temper.

"MISTER HALL!" screamed Reggie.

Terry, startled, dropped his phone and turned around to face Reggie with a shocked look on his face.

"What is Cape Cod exactly" asked Reggie now in his "innocent" voice again.

"Cape Cod is a special place by the ocean where we get to stay in a beach house and build sand castles. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Terry then turned back to his own attention. Reggie Just picked up his stuffed alligator.

"I'm bored, Snorkfest" said Reggie to his stuffed alligator, "let's find something fun to do. How about we start a club for people whose' names aren't Rosie."

Reggie turned and gave Rosie a wicked smile as the pink haired girl just crossed her arms and groaned.

Exiting Rosie's Memory

"Wow" said Tommy, "Reggie must of has really mades you mads with making a club for peoples not named Rosie. Likes I says before it's just like what stupid Angelica did to me."

"Yeah" said Rosie, "but that wasn't the worst thing he did on the trip…"

Entering Rosie's Memories Again

After a while of driving, Shannon stopped at a Zappy Burgers in order to get her, her family and Reggie something to eat. Once they had their food they continued on their trip.

Rosie was eating her meal while trying to ignore Reggie's annoyingly loud and obnoxious eating. After a few minutes she heard the rude boy belch and then speak to her.

"Give me your fries!" snapped Reggie.

"What!" asked Rosie?

"Give me your fries, I'm still hungry!" snapped Reggie again.

"No!" snapped back Rosie, "eat your own fries!"

"But I ate them all!" snapped Reggie, "now give me them now!"

"No!" snapped Rosie again.

Reggie tried to take the fries from Rosie's hands by force but the pink haired girl wasn't letting him win. Suddenly, the evil little boy realized his soda was still halfway full and got a naughty idea. He grabbed his soda and threw it on the car's floor before fake crying at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on back their" asked Shannon.

"Is everything alright" asked Terry.

"R-Rosie threw my soda on the floor!" cried Reggie.

"Rosie!" snapped both Terry and Shannon in unison.

"But, but, I didn't throw his soda down!" protested Rosie.

"Yes she did!" cried Reggie again, "she threw it down w-when I asked politely if she could share her fries but instead she just yelled at me and ruined my soda!"

"Rosie, that wasn't very nice" scolded Shannon.

"What's going on" asked Mary as she pulled her headphone set off her head.

Rosie just looked at her parents.

"But…"

"No buts, Rosie" said Terry, "and if you misbehave again then you won't be allowed to play on the beach today when we arrive in Cape Cod."

With that, both Rosie's parents turned their attention back to the road in front of them and the drive resumed. Mary put her headphones back on and continued to play on her iPad. Reggie just gave Rosie a sinister grin.

"'Should have just given me your fries, Gumdrop Head" whispered Reggie in Rosie's ear before giving a naughty chuckle.

Rosie just buried her face in her hands and cried softly.

Exiting Rosie's Memory Again

"He actually did that?!" shouted Tommy in anger.

"Yep" said Rosie.

"Boy, Rosie" said Tommy, "I wish I was there and I wish I could talks to grownups. I would have tolded your mommy and daddy the truths."

"Thank you Tommy that means a lot" said Rosie.

"You're welcomes Rosie" said Tommy as he blushed.

"I did get back at Reggie for that later, though" said Rosie.

"Really" asked Tommy.

"Uh huh" said Rosie, "remember when I told you about how I made Reggie poop in his pants…"

End of Part Two

Note: Sorry I took so long to get this chapter up. Regardless, I hope it was enjoyable.


	3. Chapter 3

A Trip to Cape Cod Part Three

Disclaimer, Rugrats belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. Rosie and her family belong to Nairobi-Harper, Reggie belongs to Celrock and Peter belongs to TCKing12.

"…Remember when I told you about how I made Reggie poop in his pants" asked Rosie Hall over Peter's iPhone as Tommy Pickles listened.

"Well…"

Entering Rosie's Memory

After a while of driving, the Halls and Reggie finally made it to Cape Cod. The small peninsula was way neater then what Rosie expected. There were sand and duns everywhere along with small towns and beach houses.

The Halls drove several more miles into the Cape before stopping at a small office building where people would rent out beach houses. Terry Hall, along with Rosie, went in and paid for one of the houses that was available and was handed the key and given the house number.

A few minutes later, the Halls parked their car in the parking lot that was near the beach and everyone got out to help with the luggage.

Rosie put on her back pack and looked out towards the beach and saw a two story but otherwise relatively small house.

"Hey, Daddy" asked Rosie.

"Yes sweetie" replied Terry.

"Is that the house we're staying at" asked the pink haired girl.

"It sure is" replied Terry again, "and we get to stay here for five whole days."

"How come we didn't stay in a hotel like with our other vacations" cut in Mary Hall.

"We thought it would be good to try something different this time" added Shannon Hall.

"But doesn't this mean we have to clean our rooms while we're here instead of getting room service" griped Mary.

At the moment, Reggie Greenfield's loud singing voice interrupted the Hall conversation.

"CAPE COD!" sang Reggie, "WHERE THE MAGIC OF THE EAST COAST!"

Both Rosie and Mary covered their ears.

"Girr!" went Rosie, "Reggie, cut it out!"

"Oh, shut your face, Gumdrop Head!" snapped Reggie as he pushed Rosie, who went rolling down a small dun.

Rosie spat sand out of her mouth and glared up at Reggie as he cackled.

"What was that, Reggie" asked Shannon as she and Terry walked over with suit cases in their hands.

Reggie stopped laughing.

"Uh… I was just telling Rosie about when they, uh… shut down a gum factory" went Reggie before smiling up at the Hall parents innocently.

Rosie just shook her head, brushed sand out of her clothes and walked towards the beach house with her family and Reggie.

Once everyone was in the house they all began unpacking and looking around. Several of the cabinets in the kitchen already had some essential items such as medicine and soups stored. As Shannon was inspecting several them she accidentally dropped one of the small jars. Rosie went and picked it up and discovered that the jar was full of Gummi Bears.

"Look, Mommy" said Rosie, "Gummi Bears."

"Oh no, Rosie" chuckled Shannon, "those aren't candy, they're laxatives."

"Laxatives" asked Rosie, confused.

"It's a medicine that makes people poop" said Mary as she walked in.

"Yuck!" went Rosie.

Suddenly, an idea popped into the pink haired girl's head. _'Gummi Bears that make you go poopy'_ she thought.

Rosie then remembered when mean old Reggie tried to steal her fries and when she said no, threw his soda on the floor in order to frame her. Then later he pushed her into the sand and called her Gumdrop Head for the fifty bagillionth time. And that wasn't counting all of the other mean and nasty stuff he had done to her and her friends.

Shannon and Mary left the kitchen leaving Rosie there to gaze up at the jar of Gummi Bear laxatives. A sneaky grin crossed her face.

Exiting Rosie's Memory

"Wow" went Tommy, "I didn't knows that there were special Gummi Bears could makes you do poopies."

"Yep" replied Rosie, "and just wait until I tell you about how I finally got back at mean old Reggie."

Tommy listened intently as Rosie continued her story.

Reentering Rosie's Memory

The pink haired girl found a chair that she pushed over by the counter where the Gummi laxative jar was and used it to climb up and grab it. She then ran into the bedroom that she was sharing with her sister and Reggie, made sure no one was watching her, and stuffed the jar in her back pack.

A little while later Terry was preparing the kitchen for dinner and Shannon was outside watching the kids. Mary was wadding in the water while Rosie was building sand castle. Just as the pink haired girl was almost finished, a foot came and stomped on her creation.

"Hey!" snapped Rosie as she looked up to see Reggie.

"Ops" said Reggie in a snarky tone, "I guess your dumb little castle was so small that I didn't see it!"

Reggie cackled evilly as Rosie pulled the jar of Gummi Bear laxatives out of her back pack.

"Hey, what's that" asked Reggie.

"It's my Gummi Bear snack" replied Rosie.

"Well give it hear, Gumdrop head!" demanded Reggie.

"No!" snapped Rosie, "I'm sick and tired of you always stealing my stuff!"

Reggie just pushed Rosie into the sand and grabbed the jar.

"Fine!" snapped Rosie, "take the stupid Gummi Bears!"

"Whatever you say, Gumdrop Head" went Reggie as he unscrewed the jar's lid and began eating the Gummi Bears. Rosie couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"What" asked Reggie over a mouth full.

"Nothing" went Rosie.

Soon Reggie had eaten the whole jar's worth of Gummi Bear laxatives.

*BELCH!* "Ahh, thanks for the snack."

"Everyone, it's time for dinner!" called Terry from inside of the beach house.

Everyone left their activities and went into the house. Mary went into the bathroom in order to change out of her bathing suit and Rosie and Reggie both sat at the table.

"What's for dinner" asked Rosie.

"Tonight we're having hot dogs" replied Terry as he handed Rosie and Reggie their plates.

"Alright!" went Reggie as he greedily began stuffing his face.

Suddenly the evil little boy's eating was cut short by a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Reggie" asked Shannon, "are you okay?"

"Uh… I need to go potty" went Reggie as he left the table.

Shannon and Terry just continued eating as Rosie giggled to herself.

When Reggie arrived at the bathroom door he found that it was locked.

"Let me in, let me in!" demanded Reggie.

"No!" snapped Mary's voice from inside, "I'm still getting dressed!"

"But I need to go…!"

*BRRAARRT!*

Everyone at the table turned towards the bathroom where Reggie just stood there in silence.

"I-I… I did diarrhea in my pants" mumbled Reggie before sobbing loudly, "WAAA HAHAHAHAH! I did diarrhea in my pants! WAAAAAA!"

"Oh no!" went both Terry and Shannon.

Exiting Rosie's Memory Again

Tommy and Rosie were both laughing hard and rolling around on the floors of their homes respectively.

"An-and it smelled so bad!" laughed Rosie, "that my Mommy and Daddy had to have all the windows open for the rest of the night!"

"I-I wish I coulds have sees it" laughed Tommy, "that would have been the funniest things eber!?

"Well" continued Rosie, "needless to say, Reggie didn't pick on me until we go back home and I actually got to enjoy my vacation in Cape Cod."

"So what other stuff dids you do a Cape Cod" asked Tommy.

"Oh we had lots of fun!" went Rosie, "we got to play on the beach for as long as we wanted. And we got to drive around and see all of the neat towns and lighthouses and museums and stuff. It was great."

"Wow" said Tommy, "I wish I could go to Cape Cod."

"Maybe someday we can go together" suggested Rosie.

"That would be awesome!" went Tommy.

"So" said Rosie, "'you wanna tell me about your trip to the Graham Canyon?"

"Sure" said Tommy, "well likes I says before, Angelica made a club for peoples who's names wasn't Tommy just like Reggie made a club for peoples who's names wasn't Rosie. She also tolded me that I couldn't have gum because I was a baby and that I would has swallowed it but then she swallowed her gum.

"Then later on my Daddy stopped the car because something was wrong with its. Well we were at this place where they fix cars and gives you food when Angelica and I decided to explore the garage. Once we in, we pretended that a bunch of tires were the Graham Canyon and climbed up on top of them.

"But then, Angelica decided that I needed to pretend I was a donkey for her ride back down and when she tried to climb on me we accidentally knocked down all the tires. Luckily, we didn't gets in trouble but my Mommy and Daddy decided that the Graham Canyon was too far. So instead, we decided to go to a place called the Clam Canyon."

"That sounded like fun" said Rosie.

Just then, Tommy could hear a voice from behind Rosie.

"Rosie, Mom says it's almost time to give me back my iPad" said Mary's voice.

"Uh oh" said Rosie, "I think I'm gonna have to get going here."

"That's okay, Rosie" said Tommy, "thanks for telling me about your trip to Cape Cod."

"And thank you for telling me about your trip to the Graham… I mean Clam Canyon" said Rosie, "bye Tommy."

"Bye Rosie" said Tommy as the connection was cut.

Tommy chuckled to himself. _'I can't believes that Rosie actually made Reggie do poopies in his pants."_

The End

Note: the Gummi Bear laxatives are based off real ones I've seen before.


End file.
